1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having improved display quality and response speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus can realize a full color image using a space division scheme or a time division scheme. In the space division scheme, a display panel includes red, green, and blue color filters repeatedly arranged to correspond to sub-pixels in a one-to-one correspondence. A combination of a red, green, and blue color filter constitutes a unit for realizing a color. A full color image is then realized based on a transmittance difference between the sub-pixels of the display panel and the color combinations of the red, green, and blue color filters.
The time division scheme (or a field sequential scheme) can be used to realize a full color image with high transmittance at low manufacturing cost. In the time division scheme, the color filters are omitted from the display panel. Instead, a backlight unit is disposed at a rear side of the display panel and the backlight unit includes red, green, and blue light sources respectively emitting red, green, and blue color lights. In addition, a frame is divided into three time-divisional fields. The red, green, and blue light sources provide light in each field, thereby sequentially displaying red, green, and blue color images. Accordingly, an observer perceives the full color image formed by the visual combination of the red, green, and blue color images.
Although the time division scheme enables high transmittance of full color images at low manufacturing cost, the time division scheme is subject to a phenomenon known as color breakup, which momentarily occurs when an observer's viewpoint changes due to motion of the eye or body. Specifically, the color breakup distorts the observer's perception of the full color image, by causing the observer to separately perceive individual red, green, and blue color images.